That the world will not in the foreseable future be able to afford automotive airconditioning on the pre-1973 scale is scarcely open to question. Fuel will be used for other things than artificially cooling motorists, who must revert to reliance on the relative wind of motion for their cooling. Many cars have no windscoop or movable window-vent provisions, and riding in them can be hot and stuffy in the extreme.
In the prior art various devices intended to serve as wind vents have been disclosed, including those in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,062,475 to C. R. Paton, 12-1-36, disclosed a pivotal vent but with no axle;
2,478,161 to L. E. Russell, 8-2-49, disclosed a snap-on vent;
2,567,799 to B. G. Barnett, 9-11-51, disclosed another form of wing vent mounting;
2,610,566 to H. C. Schreckengost, 9-16-52, disclosed a quick-attach vent wing employing vehicle door channel structure;
2,622,921 to S. J. Zagel, 12-23-52, disclosed a vent wing that could clip onto an automobile vent wing;
4,062,272 to R. A. McCarroll, 12-13-77, disclosed a permanent angle vent wing.